<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Life in Your Shape by PlasmUser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449170">A Life in Your Shape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser'>PlasmUser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(or so it seems), AU, Demigod AU, Gift Fic, I care they!, M/M, Not my AU, Pining, Unrequited Love, musings, two hogs in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift fic for @drokniquette and @BanditoBale<br/>Their Demigod au literally haunts my brain yall should take a look I love them!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Life in Your Shape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brisk lounged across a pile of pillows and cushions, fingers idly drumming across his chest as he watched lights dance across the high ceilings; reflections of the events going on outside of the temple. Holding his hand up he “played” with the lights, letting the dim beams of the setting sun ghost across his fingers. Letting out a pleased hum, he let his arm drop back down onto his chest and closed his eyes, relaxing in the cozy afternoon heat. He was almost dozing off when the sound of laughter startled him awake.</p><p>Crawling over to the window, the blue hedgehog smiled brightly at the people setting up different market stalls outside. Scrambling over the pillows, he pushed himself up and ran out of the room, darting past Terios whose face was currently close to the table, his eyes narrowed over a scroll. Stopping in his tracks, Brisk presses his hands to the table, rocking back and forth on his heels. </p><p>Letting out a low sigh, Terios’ eyes flicked towards Brisk before he sat back in his chair. “What is it?” </p><p>“I’m gonna head outside for a bit! You should come!” the other bounced, fingers tapping the desk lightly, probably to a tune in his head. </p><p>“Hmm. Probably not at the moment. I have a few things I want to finish up in here.”</p><p>Humming and rocking back and forth a bit faster Brisk eventually nods. “Alright alright, just don’t stay cooped in all day! A little outside won’t kill ya!” with that, the younger deity was gone, joining some of the citizens in opening their stalls.</p><p>The first few moments of silence were tense, pulling Terios’ focus from his work to the other man. Groaning in frustration, he leaned back in his chair and pinched his brow. Standing from his seat, he walked out of his study and looked out of one of the large windows that covered his temple.   </p><p>Lately, Terios felt as if he was constantly apart from him, a silent observer, never to stand in the light that was Brisk. Even now, he simply watched as the younger deity waved his arms exaggeratedly, telling stories to a small group of children. Chuckling, he continued his trek through his temple. He could just imagine the adults getting frustrated with Brisk’s antics and sending him with the children. </p><p>Finally coming to the large entrance, he stayed in the shadow of the stone columns, stumped by his own thoughts. He wondered how long it had been...how long he had noticed his envy. Raking his fingers through his quills, Terios watches as the other deity stands and reaches down, guiding some of the children into a small dance. The market-goers watched with mild amusement as Brisk danced among them, the sun itself seeming to join in the festivities with the way it shines through the once dense clouds just to give them a little more light. The older man had stepped out of his temple, watching as Brisk danced and weaved between the bustling market that had set up there. Leaning against one of the large stone columns in front of his temple’s entrance, he crossed his arms, a small amused smile on his lips as the younger man eagerly dragged anyone who would let him into the center, spinning them into a dance that only matched the music in his head. </p><p>He was more than a little surprised as slowly, others began to join in Brisk’s merriment, dancing and spinning with the hedgehog. Several musicians had eventually been dragged in by the man’s energy, and with his direction, they gave life to the music that resounded in his mind. Spinning with the crowd, Brisk raises his hand in an energetic wave to Terios, who raises a hand in response and watches with amusement as the other man is dragged back into the dance, a bright smile on his face.</p><p>Clenching his fists, Terios’ lets out a soft breath before turning to head back inside and resume his studies. A small hand grabbing his stops him from making a quick escape, and before he can struggle too much, he too is dragged into the circle. </p><p>“No. Wait. I have a job to do!” He hisses, twisting and trying to push past the crowds, staring longingly at the comforting light that spilled out of his temple. </p><p>Spinning around another dancer, Terios finds himself trapped further into the fray, constantly being bumped against by the people celebrating around him. Pressing his palm against his eyes in frustration, the older deity lets out a tired groan before twisting along with the crowd, keeping his eyes on the outside of the circle in hopes that he could weave out of the crowd without causing too much of a ruckus. </p><p>For a moment, he’s convinced he sees a flash of green eyes twinkling with laughter and he nearly slips, his own eyes closing as the music moved through him. How long had it been since he had danced? Quick hands grip his wrists and a joyful laugh surrounds him, slowly dragging him back to reality. Ruby irises meet emerald and Terios nearly stops his movement to look upon the man before him; pulling the older deity into the dance, Brisk laughs once more and Terios is reminded of his earlier musings. For a moment, he finds himself envious of the light that radiated upon those who were graced by Brisk’s presence. How a single person seemingly carried all of the light in the world baffled him. </p><p>Keeping Terios close, Brisk easily guides him through the dance that he seemed to know by heart, his steps steadfast and confident. It didn’t take long for the two to get tangled in the crowd, Brisk keeping his body close to the older man’s as if worried he would disappear if he let him go. With a stomp of a foot, Brisk ends the song, the dancers coming to a sudden stop around them. Chest heaving, the younger man beamed up at his friend, keeping his grip on the other’s wrists. </p><p>“See? I told you a little dance wasn’t gonna kill you!” he laughed.</p><p>For just a moment he remained silent, watching as Brisk’s smile fell into a curious head tilt. Finally giving his friend a small smile, he decided that he was fine with this. As long as he too could bask in this light, the light that was Brisk, he would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>